For an Ending, There's Always a Beginning
by Chisicet
Summary: Marriage Laws, Veela, favors and corrupt ministry officials. For something to end, there has to be a beginning, for if there is not, then there is no end to anything. I own nothing, i just put a few things together.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. This is dedicated to Rainbow Breaker. This is a marriage/ veela fic. One I'm hoping turns out ok. This is only the first bit, so reviews would be great! No honest idea where this is going, so opinions are highly welcomed. R&R Enjoy! Chisicet**

* * *

"Hey guys…" two sets of eyes look up from their lunch, their plates nearly empty, to look over at the female that had spoken.

"What's it, Gin?" Ron asks and at the look on her face he frowns. Harry reaches over and takes her hand gently before nodding for her to keep going. She gave him a weak smile before nodding at the paper in her other hand.

"'All persons born from 1978 to 1982 have been predetermined to be paired up for the new Marriage Law. Any prior relationships, marriage contracts, or engagements of any kind will be, here forth, dissolved as of today. The following is a list of rules you and your new spouse are to live up to for your upcoming wedding and marriage. If you do not comply, or attempt to marry anyone else without approval from the Ministry and the spouse you have been paired with, the consequences have been implemented into the rules below. As following said list, is who you have been paired with.'" Ginny looked up from the paper, a tear in her eye before she put the paper down and turned to Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry. We weren't matched."

"Who are you with then Ginny?" The three at the table jumped, not having heard Hermione enter the room. Ginny looked down at her paper, gave a sob and shifted to the second page.

"Blaise Zabini." Hermione nodded and Harry looked down into his lap, pulling his hand from Ginny's. Ginny tried reaching for his hand, but he shook his head. He stood and turned away before reaching for his letter and moving into the living room. Ron looked ready to explode.

"A Slytherin? They paired you with a snake? Are they mad!" He stood, slamming his hands down onto the table. Hermione moved forward and grabbed her letter before handing hers to Ron.

"Read yours before you get too upset, you never know who you've been paired with until you read it." He nodded at her, his hands moving mechanically to grab the innocent looking letter. He was looking at the thing like he would rather kiss a spider. Hermione moved to lean against the door frame as she opened hers and went straight to the second page. A pin could be heard for a few moments after she looked upon the name. As she turned to look into the living room she dropped the letter. Harry was sitting there looking dumbfounded and he slowly looked up as well.

"'Mione… No…" Was all that was heard from him. He stood and hugged himself before turning and walking out of the Burrow. Hermione covered her hand before a sob could escape her and a moment later Ginny had her arms around her.

"It's ok Hermione. It'll be ok, things will turn out fine in the end." The girls couldn't tell who Ginny was trying to convince more, Hermione, or herself. Hermione though, clutched to those words as she nodded, taking the letter from Ginny as she turned back into the living room. Soon enough the rest of the family had come down to investigate the noise that was Ron throwing a fit.

"Ronald Weasley, you calm down right this instant or I will do it for you!" His mother yelled over him, which in turn got him to shut up easily. "Now, what is it that you are yelling about in here?"

"I've been matched up with Astoria Greengrass for this Marriage Law that's been passed." Ron said sitting down heavily in his chair and Ginny gave him a weak smile.

"At least I'm not the only one to be matched up with a snake."

"Yea, yours is just worse than mine is. Who is Astoria anyway? I mean, the last name rings a bell, but not the first." Ginny shook her head and sat down. George walked closer and motioned for her to hand him his letter. She did so before turning back to Ron to answer his question.

"She's the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass. Both are prominent pure-bloods. Astoria, I heard, is actually engaged to Draco Malfoy. But that's rumors, according to a friend their just dating."

"Why do they have this set up as a 4 years gap?" George whispered from behind his paper. Since Fred's death a year ago he had been more quiet, less of a trouble maker, though he had his moments. "'From 1978 to 1982' That's rubbish!" He exclaimed and threw his papers down. "Katie is not going to like this much…" He sighed and sat down next to Ron. Molly Weasley picked up the second page of all three of their letters and read the names before turning to look at Hermione that was still apparently sitting catatonic in the living room.

"Who is…" Before she could finish her sentence Ginny answered, officially silencing the room.

"Harry." Ron looked like his face was trying to win a competition with his hair on which could be redder, his face was winning. George frowned and crossed his arms on the table before leaning his head on his arms. Their mother had a hand covering her mouth and she looked like she didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

Hermione stood slowly, having heard everything they had said but choosing to ignore it, and moved out of the house, going in search of her best friend. She found him a few minutes' walk away in the fields, only having spotted him because he chose to sit on a hill. When she approached she stood a few feet away until he noticed her, once he did he motioned for her to sit next to him, the frown never leaving his face though.

"Harry… You know, I don't want this any more than you do, but what choice do we have?" He shrugged but still said nothing. She lay down and looked at the clouds going by, trying to calm her thoughts down. She held out her letter before her face to read a few more aspects of the rules.

"I think, if I could Harry, these would be rules I would willingly break. They make no sense and they seem more like a lifelong trap than anything 'prosperous and in need for the wizarding world to bloom once again'." She glanced over at Harry and noticed the slight curve of his mouth that showed he found what she said slightly funny.

"I know 'Mione. I wish it were different. This past year we went through so much trying to make sure that people knew we held nothing for each other more than sibling- friendship. That'll be dashed now though, and the rumors will start up horribly. Not to mention… I've lost Ginny and you've lost Ron." He sighed and looked down into his hands.

"I don't think I ever truly had Ron though. I mean we… we were ok at first, but I think he still held a flame for Lavender. It hit him hard, you know, after she died. He never was the same." Harry nodded and lay beside her.

"I thought that was just his reaction to the battle." Hermione shook her head and looked at him.

"Nope. He confessed to me a few months later after a fight that he still loved her and he never should have broken it off with her. I, of course, was hurt, but I saw it coming. We haven't been the same since, and now, we aren't anything but friends." She saw him close his eyes as he nodded. "Come on Harry." She stood, brushed herself off and held a hand out for him. "Let's go in and face our destiny." He sighed and made to stand, using her hand on his final pull up. As they made their way down to the house, holding hands, they noticed two owls fly into the Burrow.

Draco had awakened that morning to his house elf setting his clothes for the day out. When the elf turned to him, noticing him awake, he bowed, and let him know he had mail from the ministry waiting with his breakfast. Draco groaned, sat up and wiped his face before getting up and showering. He wondered what the Ministry wanted with him now. He hoped, that after the trials had ended months ago, his mother and he would not have to hear from the Ministry for a long time yet. When he got out of Azkaban, because of the word of Potter for his mother and him, they moved out of the manor; hopefully to have it torn down and rebuilt within the next year.

"Morning Draco, come, have breakfast with your mother." His mother said from her chair at the table. He nodded and sat, figuring he'd ignore the letter until he was finished eating. "So, how's Astoria? Have you decided to mate with her yet?" He scoffed at his mother and her ideas.

"Course not Mother, she's not our mate." She looked at him with a skeptical look upon her face.

"Then why, pray tell, are you with her? You do know who your mate is right? I mean, you did come into your heritage uncommonly early. I blame your father and the stresses he put on you."

"Yes, I know who she is, no I will not try for her, I may just as well marry Astoria, but I doubt we'll have a child. My Veela is still mad at me for even dating and staying with her." He pushed his food around on his plate, full but not wanting to continue his day. His mother humphed from her seat but continued eating.

"Who is she dear?"

"Someone that father would not approve of." His mother gave him a shocked expression.

"Half- blood or Muggle-born?" He sighed, sitting back and picking up his letter, slowly opening it.

"Muggle-born." She went to say something but he pointed to his letter effectively stopping whatever she was going to say. He pulled the letter out and set the envelope down before reading and once he did start, he sat up straight at once, earning himself a curious look from his mother. "Are they mad? They have to be off their rocker to think that I would go through with this!" He threw the letter down before standing and beginning to pace behind his chair. His mother reached for the letter and read through it and reading who he had been paired with.

"Well, this is interesting."

"Interesting? Interesting? This is in no way 'interesting'! They are highly aware that there is no way that this will last or go through. I bet the pairings did not even consider magical bonds or previous engagements. I'm going up there now." He moved away from his chair and faced the door. "Pipsky!" The house elf from before appeared in front of him and bowed. "I need my shoes in the parlor here in a moment, I also want you to look presentable, you're going with me." The house elf's eyes widened and he bowed low before popping out of the room. Draco stalked out and into the parlor a mere six feet away.

"Draco, darling, who is it that is your mate?" She called to him as she stood and followed him into the next room. He stood facing the hearth, which was not going as it was the end of summer.

"Hermione Granger." He turned abruptly and faced her, a look of horror upon his features. "How could my mate be a muggle-born witch, where in generations before there has never been anyone other than a pureblood!" His mother sighed and shook her head before sitting down on the love seat a few feet from him. She held the letter out to him and he folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Draco, not all of them have been purebloods. How do you think the Veela blood became part of the Malfoy line?" He shook his head and continued to pace, stopping now and then before continuing. Pipsky popped in shortly and placed Draco's shoes before him and bowed as he took a step back. Draco nodded and held his hand out to he little creature.

"The ministry, please, Pipsky." Said elf nodded as he reached his hand out and took his masters. Draco's mother waved at them before Pipsky snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Once they arrived in their location Draco let go of his elf's hand and bade him to stay close to him. He left and headed toward the lifts, he knew he would have to go to the Minister about this, as the people in the newly formed Department of Magical Nuptials would no doubt just give him the run around.

As he got off the lift and went into the Minister's office he noticed several people already there, looking as angry as he felt. Once inside the office he walked straight to the Minister's door, opened it and stormed inside glad now, after he'd slammed the door shut, that there was no one other than Kingsley Shacklebolt in the office. Said man looked up at the intrusion and smirked.

"Draco, there is such a thing as knocking you know. Did you have an appointment?" Draco shook his head and looked at his house elf and motioned for him to wait there. Draco moved further into the office and sat down before the Minister before answering him.

"No, I am here to talk to you about this new Marriage law and the pairings that have happened due to it." The man that sat before him put his quill down and looked at Draco with a curious look on his face.

"Marriage law? I've yet heard of this, and what pairings?"

"You mean you know nothing about this?" Draco reached into his pocket, where he pulled out the letter that had made him so upset earlier. He handed the thing over and waited as the older man read the letter, a frown on his face the whole time.

"No, I have no idea what this is about, but I will find out about it." He stood and paused before lightly shaking his finger at Draco. "Actually, would you accompany me? I have something I want to discuss with you." Draco nodded before standing and following the Minister out, Pipsky nearly attaching himself to Draco's leg.

"Now, as you know, there has been a lot of miscommunication or lack of communication here in the Ministry." Draco nodded waiting for the man to get to his point. "I want you to come work here under me and help me get the mess sorted out, you would be paid handsomely and regularly, as well as holidays, vacation and such as a normal job. Of course, getting the departments to cooperate and for this all to run smoothly, I suggest getting a few people to work under or with you on this, may I suggest working with Percy Weasley and Alicia Spinnet on this? They've done wonders here in their own departments already, but I think that they would be better suited for this job." Draco walked along silently with him the rest of the way to the Department of Magical Nuptials. Once outside the doors Draco spoke up.

"I will think this over and get back to you in a few days' time. This has been quiet sudden after all. Wouldn't Potter or Granger be better suited for this?" Draco looked away as he mentioned the two thirds of the Golden Trio.

"Perhaps, but I asked you first. As I'm aware Potter is going for Quidditch for a few years and Granger has chosen to take two years off of anything and won't respond to any such owl's concerning, well, most matters of any case." Draco raised an eyebrow at this but didn't make a comment. "When she does decide though, I have a project I'm saving just for her if she decides to join the Ministry, until I shall wait. Now, let's see to this business shall we?" Draco pushed open the doors out of respect and waited for the Minister to walk through before he followed.

"We shall."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Draco felt the hunger pains indicating that it was lunch time Kingsley and he had only just started in on the head of the department; said person had come into work late so they had been interrogating the rest of the workers. Draco smirked at the man sitting at his desk as the head of his department as he was lectured by the Minister.

"This is no time for departments to be taking any matters of any importance to the Wizengamot so they can approve it before I can even take a look at it! Fudge may have willingly signed papers of these sorts but I refuse! I much prefer to read what laws and regulations that are being processed so I can input my voice as the MINISTER before a council of uptight-stuck in their ways- old buggers!

The next time any department attempts this, they will be shut down until ALL members can be replaced by people I know will not try and turn this Ministry back around to how it was when Fudge was Minister." Draco tuned out the minister for a few minutes to walk around the room to see what there was.

Kingsley was not having a good morning and from what he had heard all morning from the employees in this department and now from the head of The Department of Magical Nuptials he was about ready to just fire the man. The man he was currently yelling his head off at was sitting further and further back in his chair but the defiant glare was still in his eyes. A few minutes after Draco tuned the minister out he found a few pieces of paper on a desk a few feet from the main desk in the room.

As he read what there was he noticed there were several letters from a one Rita Skeeter and a few parents of prominent families lying about as well as a list with names of people, still alive, that were born from 1978 to 1982. He read the letters and noticed how a lot of them were asking for this law, and were dated 3 months prior to now. He went on to read the letters from Rita and noticed that she had her input on the couplings and how she was the one that came up with the 'any prior relationships, marriage contracts, or engagements of any kind shall be dissolved' part of the law.

"Minister, I think you'll want to read these, here is some evidence that he had help from an _outside _source to make the law; which is illegal; as well as several people who asked him to make it in the first place." He picked the letters up from the parents and handed them over first and as he went to hand over the Skeeter letters the man behind the desk stood suddenly and waved his wand trying to get the letters back, but Draco had a firm grip on the letters and his own hand on his wand in his pocket to prevent any spells coming close to him or Kingsley. "Sit down you buffoon." He brought his hand out of his pocket and without his wand, cast a silencing spell and forced the man to sit down where some rope wrapped around his wrists.

Kingsley continued to read the letters, the look on his face becoming calmer and his body appeared to relax. The man sitting at the desk saw this as a good sign but Draco had seen the man like this once before, at the Final Battle, and had not liked the outcome of that. Draco smirked at the man stuck to the chair before picking up the list and reading it over before handing that to the Minister as well.

Potential Couples

Bole, Lucian – 1978 - Vane, Romilda- 1982

Boot, Terry- 1979 - Brocklehurst, Mandy- 1980

Carmichael, Eddie- 1979 - Edgecombe, Marietta- 1978

Corner, Michael- 1979 - W., Leanne- 1980

Davis, Roger- 1978 - Lovegood, Luna- 1981

Finch-Fletchy, Justin- 1980 - Fawcett, Sara- 1981

Finnigan, Seamus- 1980 - Greengrass, Daphne- 1980

Goldstein, Anthony- 1980 - Lympsham, Scarlett- 1982

Goyle, Gregory- 1980 - Bulstrode, Millicent- 1979

Jordan, Lee- 1978 - Chang, Cho- 1979

K., Derek- 1982 - Bones, Susan- 1980

Longbottom, Neville- 1980 - Abbott, Hannah- 1980

Macdougal, Morag- 1979 - Spinnet, Alicia-1978

Macmillan, Ernest- 1980 - Macdougal, Isobel- 1979

Malfoy, Draco- 1980 - Moon, Lily- 1981

Montaque, Graham- 1982 - Patil, Padma- 1979

Nott, Theodore1980 - Parkinson, Pansy- 1979

Potter, Harry- 1980 - Granger, Hermione- 1979

Pucey, Adrian- 1978 - Johnson, Angelina- 1978

Smith, Zacharias- 1981 - Patil, Parvati- 1979

Stretton, Jeremy- 1981 - Stimpson, Patricia- 1978

Thomas, Dean- 1980 - Davis, Tracey- 1980

Towler, Kenneth- 1978 - Bobbin, Melina- 1982

Vaisey, M.- 1982 - Perks, Sally- Anne- 1979

Warrington, C.- 1978 - Turpin, Lisa- 1980

Weasley, George- 1978 - Bell, Katie- 1979

Weasley, Ronald- 1980 - Greengrass, Astoria- 1982

Zabini, Blaise- 1979 - Weasley, Ginny- 1981

The page looked worn it, several female names had been added, marked out, and erased, the handwriting looking like a female wrote it, the print being graceful and elegant rather than; what Draco guessed by glancing at the man in his chair; blocking and barely readable. When they were both finished reading the list and going over the letters Kingsley put them down and turned to the man, sending him a glare before turning to Draco.

"Stay here and watch him." Draco nodded and leaned back against the counter he had picked the papers up from. Kingsley walked out and within ten minutes returned with three Aurors. "Arrest him for crimes against the youth as well as illegally getting outside influences to sway his judgment in passing a law, and disregarding previous laws set in place and engagements of other peoples. I'll find more charges but in the meantime get him out of here. Stenson, gather the evidence from the room, start at this desk and work around till you have it all."

The Aurors nodded before two started walking forward to the man and Draco let his spells release. Once the silencing spell and the ropes were off him he tried to crawl under his desk and escape yelling the whole time about Kingsley getting his own. Stenson caught the man as he had not been going around the side of the desk.

Draco sighed and followed the Minister out into the department and watched as he gathered everyone together and promptly let them go, saying the department was no longer fit to be run until further notice. By the time Draco and Kingsley made it back to his office he was sure the man was going to start blowing things apart but Kingsley calmly sat down and motioned for him to follow suit.

"Draco, I am sorry you had to see that, I do not often like to show that side of me. Now, I'm giving you a few days to think over what I proposed earlier and get back to me. I will get this sorted out, and if I cannot get the law itself to be nullified then I will amend it so that those on the list can pick their own spouses, or, even marry those they were originally going to marry, up to a month from now. I hate to do this, or let this go through, but at this point I can only do so much, even as Minister." Draco took a step forward and shook his hand and turned to leave before turning back to the Minister.

"As long as I end up with Hermione Granger, my Veela and I will be fine with whatever you decide." The slight shock on the older man's face was brief before it changed to understanding. "Good day Minister." Draco continued out the door and headed home.

"Don't go far Malfoy! Be in the Atrium by 3pm." Kingsley called out but Draco just kept walking. He decided to go to the cafeteria and order some 'food', if that's what it could be called here.

Hermione was surprised to say the least when the two Owls' came with new letters from the ministry; one carrying 3 letters, the other 2; this time though from the Minister himself calling for all those that had been named in the previous set of letters to come to the ministry at 3pm for a meeting with him. It was just after 1pm and they had just finished eating so that left them with nothing to do until late. Hermione made her way up to her room to read until they left, Ginny came up and gave Hermione a hug and sat with her for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready by changing out of her pajamas.

"I'm not mad you know?" Ginny turned toward Hermione as she slipped her day shirt on. The brunet sitting on the bed looked up slowly with a sheepish- apologetic look on her face.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel bad. I mean, if this goes through… I'll be married to Harry. He's a great guy and all, but not someone I see myself with, at this point," she looked back to her lap, her book slowly closing and her fingers fidgeting, "neither is your brother." She shrugged and tried to not sniffle as the tears slowly started making their way down her face.

"Oh 'Mione!" Ginny crawled onto the bed, still just in a shirt and her underwear, and embraced her friend. "'Mione, things haven't been as easy as they should have been for everyone after the war ended, I know that, but this is the time to grab the future and make the best out of it. The ministry is interfering where they aren't welcomed, as usual, and I'm sure something can be worked out about all of this." Hermione nodded and started to wipe her eyes before sighing and slumping a bit more into Ginny's arms.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to break down, I don't know what came over me." Gin just tightened her grip and held on a bit more. After a few moments of this the door opened and Ron and Harry walked in, seeing what was going on the boys slowly climbed onto the bed and Harry moved Hermione forward and moved behind her and Ron sat next to him.

This way they all could hold onto each other without causing much of a disruption. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny and the other around Hermione, Ron took his sisters hand in Hermione's lap and held it as he wrapped his other arm around Hermione's waist just under Harry's arm. Ginny started to let her tears run now that she was being comforted as well. The moment was slowly coming to a close when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in and called out to them.

"Dears, you need to leave soon, it's just 2:30 and you have to be there by 3. Ginny, put some pants on please too." Ginny's face started to heat up exponentially and the boys scrambled up, slightly jostling the girls as the scrambled out of the room, their faces red too.

"One day, I swear, those boys will be permanently walking around with their faces red." Hermione chuckled out and Ginny nodded before getting up and grabbing her shorts from the floor where she'd dropped them. "Let's go Gin." Hermione was now at the door as she held out her hand for her friend to take. They made their way down to the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley held out the bottle with the floo powder in it.

"The boys just went through, I'll have dinner ready by 7, I'll see you two back by then." They hugged her before leaving as well. Once on the other side they walked straight to Harry, Ron and George's side and the five of them made their way to the small group that had gathered by the lifts. Kingsley was standing a few feet away talking with Draco, Hermione studied the blonde man.

She remembered what he had looked like a year ago and it appeared that he had done well for himself. His grin looked more like a smile than a sneer now too. She looked away as he glanced their way and pretended that she had been sweeping the Atrium for other friends. At 3:05 Kingsley called attention to himself and made sure everyone was there. He frowned noticing a few people had not come, he wondered where the three individuals were, not like the Greengrass girls and the Longbottom boy to not show up when summoned.

"Now that just about everyone I've called is here, please take the lift down to my office, on B1 please. I will see you all shortly." He turned back to talking to Draco and the rest of them all made their way over to the lifts. Somehow Kingsley caught sight of Hermione in the crowd and called her over. She excused herself from her friends and made her way over to see what the Minister wanted.

"Yes, Minister? Malfoy." She greeted him curtly and briefly before her attention turned back to the minister. Before the man could talk though a movement behind the two men caught her eye and she focused on it. "Neville! 'Scuse me Minister." She made her way over and helped her friend up off the floor where both Greengrass girls had pushed him over onto. "Really? You're going to be doing such things at the Ministry?" She chastised the girls and they only scoffed at her before moving toward the crowd Hermione had left.

"I'm fine 'Mione, thanks. They came out right behind me and knocked me over." Hermione nodded and the two made their way over to Kingsley where Neville gave his reason why he was a bit late. "I really am sorry about that, I just arrived home from a meeting at Hogwarts when Gran ran me out saying I had to be here. I don't even know what's going on but I was told to open this." He held up both letters from the Ministry which only the one from the Minister looked opened.

"Ah, Longbottom, glad you could make it. Er, before you go down, I suggest running to the loo and reading the first letter. Then make your way to my office right after." He raised his voice to the crowd. "I'll be down there about 3:30, so please, get as comfortable as you can and get reacquainted with friends." He turned to Hermione, just as Neville walked away, and motioned for her to follow. Draco moved toward the crowd and into one of the less crowded lifts quickly, moving out of sight of a curious Hermione.

"Minister, what is it you wanted with me?" He stopped and made sure no one was around before casting a Muffliato around them.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you helped me out with this. I have Draco on as part time, but I have him starting another project and I need his attention there. Hopefully with his help we can prevent something like this from happening again. Now, before you say that you still have a year left, I would love to ask you to work here until I can get a replacement and you can have a year off afterwards.

I have shut down the Department of Magical Nuptials today after the head decided to go around me and have this blasted law passed. I know you've studied some law as well. I would like you to start working through the department and see what you can do to fix it up until I can find someone to take over." She looked at him in shock and shifted her weight around before nodding.

"I'll do it, but once you find someone to replace me, I'm off for a year. No delays please Minister."

"Kingsley, please." She smiled and nodded at his request.

"Kinsgley then." He chuckled and waved his wand before gesturing her toward the lifts. The crowd of 55 people had already made it down she noticed as she turned back to the lifts. When the next one opened Draco Malfoy stood waiting for them to join him, he nodded at Hermione as she entered.

"They're all sitting on configured chairs in your office. I honestly didn't think you could fit this many people in your office." He grinned as he spoke to the Minister.

"I may have put a few charms on my office when you left it earlier Draco. Now, Hermione agreed to work on fixing up the Department of Magical Nuptials, so I expect you two to be civil toward each other. Your pasts are nothing of a mystery to me." He chided them, a smile in his eyes similar to Dumbledore had when he smiled at his students.

"I can do that sir… er, Kingsley…" Hermione quickly corrected as she was given a look from said man and she started blushing when Draco started laughing, causing the older man to laugh in turn. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Really now? Seriously…." She glanced away from them so she didn't notice Draco moving closer till he had an arm around her shoulders and moved his face to whisper in her ear, causing her to jump.

"We're just having a good time 'Mione, lighten up some?" She gave a mechanical nod until Draco let go of her and she semi relaxed, still a bit unnerved at his touch. She really had not expected the way her body would react to his touch at all. She didn't even know goose- bumps could go all the way to her toes. The lift opened up and the three of them stepped off, Hermione quickly making her way over to her friends to sit.

* * *

**Ok, the list editing did NOT turn out how I wanted it to at all, kinda upsets me that this site doesn't have better editing and/or the saving doesn't cause it to become distorted, had to fix the thing like 3 times. Anyway, there were a few birthdays I had to tweak, years and such, otherwise I got them from ( http:/ /harrypotter. wikia. com/ wiki/ Main_Page ). Reveiw please! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting could have gone better, Draco thought as he started transfiguring the chairs back to what they had previously been. The other 55 people from the meeting had all found a way of expressing their opinions, whether it was shouting out in anger during the meeting, or coming up after to talk to the Minister. Hermione and himself had stayed and hung back with the Minister to hear what was said since they would be working on this together from now on.

Hermione was admiring the way Draco was acting and handling the other people while she stood next to Kingsley. She silently was watching Draco the whole time and now, listening to Kingsley attentively, she was more openly watching him as he went row by row undoing his spell from earlier now that people were leaving.

The Minister had explained to everyone the situation of the Department of Magical Nuptials and who would be in charge of it, as well as what he hoped to accomplish; extending the 4 month deadline to 6 months and to give everyone the choice of who to marry and to have all peoples with previous engagements be allowed to marry. He informed them, since the law had already been passed there was little he could do, but he was on their side and would do the best he could.

When Draco finished un-configuring the chairs he waved his wand and all the objects flew back to their places in the room, a handful of them flew to him, where he opened his pocket and they made their way in. He smirked at Hermione's astonished look and made his way over to them, Kingsley finishing what he was saying.

"Undetectable extension charms are wonderful things are they not Granger?" He smirked, playfully not spitefully, at her and she nodded giving him a small smile in response. Kingsley moved to sit back at his desk and he waved the two off, knowing they had a few things to talk about.

"Go ahead, I have a few things to take care of before talking to the Wizengamot." They nodded and both left, once in the hallway they slowed down to a stop and Hermione looked at him shyly.

"To the Department of Magical Nuptials?" He shook his head, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Truce. I believe we have things to discuss before either of us can start working together. Clearing the elephant in the room, so I've heard it said." She chuckled and shook his hand. "How about we go for a drink, tea sounds good about now." She agreed and he led the way out of the Ministry. Harry was waiting on her when she got back to the Atrium and rushed over when he saw her getting off the lift. He nodded at Draco before turning to Hermione with questioning eyes.

"Kingsley asked me to start working today; we're just going to go get something to drink before starting Harry. I'll be home later this evening." He nodded and gave her a hug. Harry thought he heard a slight growl as he did so until he released her.

"I'll see you back at home then." He stayed a moment longer, watching Draco out the corner of his eye as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. The scowl on Draco's face at this action puzzled Harry but he didn't comment. Once Draco and Hermione were left alone again she glanced over at him and watched as, with his eyes closed, he got a handle on his emotions; they went from pained to anger to disgusted and then quickly to calm; before he opened his eyes again. Hermione didn't know what to make of this so she didn't bring it up, instead motioning to the exit.

"Let's go then shall we Draco?" He tilted his head in acknowledgement and started walking again, Hermione walking beside him this time. He knew he should probably talk to her, make small talk, but as of this moment he'd rather keep his mouth shut before it said something that would scare her off.

It was another hour and a half before they walked back into the Atrium though, both in full swing of a conversation about Magical creatures, tamed, enslaved and wild ones. While out at the local tea shop they had gotten the apologies out of the way first, then started discussing the hard parts, the demons they truly didn't discuss with anyone else, but somehow, even Hermione found that she could talk calmly with him. They made their way down to their new office in the Department of Magical Nuptials and before they got off the lift Draco brought up Veela's casually.

"Honestly, I haven't researched Veela's much, what do you know?" She asked as she reached forward to open the door; Draco pushed the door open before she fully reached it and smirked at her. She smiled, getting used to the playful tone he took with her when he smirked at her, she was glad that he dropped the spite.

"A lot actually. The most that are known about Veela are most commonly the females. Though, there are males, they are less common and seem to have less of the Veela magic. It's said that the males have their own magic, in a sense, than the female Veela's. The Bulgarian National Quidditch team mascots at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 were a group of Veela, females of course.

"The mascots danced to hypnotize the players as well as the fans on the other team, although even the referee was affected, and they ended up fighting with the Leprechauns, in turn getting both teams mascots kicked off the field." They both laughed at this and once they entered what would now be considered Hermione's office they both put their cups of slowly cooling, to go cups of tea on her desk.

"That's quite a lot, is there any more you can tell me? I may have to do some research soon over this." She sat at the desk and set about organizing the papers on the desk, he started making his way around the room as he talked.

"They are said to be nymph-like creatures in Slavic mythology, which they live in bodies of water and have power and ability over storms. They may be the ghosts of women who drowned, especially those who were betrayed by their lovers. They often appear as beautiful women, but are known to shape shift into swans, snakes, horses, or wolves. Their mystical, seductive speaking and singing voices hypnotize those who hear them, and they are fierce warriors. Male Veela are naturally rarer than female Veela, which is why none have been encountered." He glanced at Hermione as he said the last bit and noticed her thoughtful expression.

"Well… If they are rare, or have not been encountered, how do female Veela reproduce? Do they all mate with Wizards? Or do they reproduce asexually? Even so, there seems to be more female Veela than male, so how is it male Veela even exist then?" She glanced up at him once before putting a finishing touch on her stack of papers and moving to start organizing the rest of the desk. Draco was examining all of the shelves around the room.

"That's where it gets tricky. It is unknown." He shrugged when she looked up at him before he waved his wand, casting a _Muffilato_ around the room. He made his way over, pulling a chair up to the side of the desk so he was a few feet from her and sat, getting her attention. "I want to tell you something, but this needs to stay between us." She nods and sits back looking at him. "This… is…" He hesitated before sighing and continuing on, "it's a family secret. By myth Veela blood and magic runs out after a few generations, and that only the females born from a Veela have the magic, but that's not entirely true. Pure-blood families have, over time, spread that around so that we have less persecution on us." He took note of her confusion before taking one of her hands in his.

"Male Veela are rare, this is true, because they run in families only, and the Veela blood does not run out either, in some cases it gets stronger if there are more Veela's breed in, or it fades out to a hum, so to speak, in some families. My family, Granger, has the only long lasting, and most powerful Veela blood. My mother was a half- Veela and my father was a male Veela. So far, I'm the strongest in our family line." She looked at him for a moment, a look of awe upon her features as she took this in. He waited for her to say something, waited for any sign at all but he got nothing. "Granger?" He nudged her hand and she jumped.

"Sorry, was thinking. I was told once, that Veela's have mates, why would they, as Magical creatures, have human mates?" Draco shrugged and looked down at their joined hands, he started playing with her hand.

"Full blooded Veela's don't have mates, they marry when they want, they have children with who they want and seduce anyone they want. It's their children, the half- Veela and their children, and those after them that have to mate. It's a curse, really. My family, in a sense, and my father would love to rub this in everyone else's face, has been fortunate enough that all that have been mated into our family have been pure-bloods." He sighed and decided her hands were more interesting than looking her in the face. "My father would rage if he knew who my mate is. I refused to believe it myself until recently." It was a few minutes before Hermione got the courage to ask about it.

"Who, Malfoy, who's your mate?" He froze for a moment before calming down and again found her hands oh so interesting.

"A muggle-born." She scoffed at this, she couldn't believe it herself. She would feel sorry for any muggle- born that married into his family. "On some level I'm glad that my mate is a muggle- born, and even my mother seems to be fine with it, but on some level, with who it is, I just can't accept it. The part of me that needs the mating is fighting with the part of me who is still holding on to my family. I… I'm most likely going to fall into the hands of the curse than I am ever to get her to accept the mating." Hermione used her free hand to pull his head up to look at her. His eyes, the same grey they have always been, piercing, cold and observant seemed so close to shedding tears at his admission.

"What curse?" He let out a shuddering breath and looked away again; he just couldn't look at her, with her accepting, warm honey brown eyes that had so much depth to them.

"The Veela curse, if a half- blood Veela, or any generation after, does not become mated by their 21st summer, they succumb to their Veela half. They transform into their Veela's physical form and take on animalistic personalities, forever to lose themselves to their wilder side and are therefore unable to reproduce as well." He shook his head quickly, blinking back tears before sitting back in the chair. "I have 'til next summer to try and convince her to mate with me or that happens to me. I've seen it happen to a family member who's mate refused him and I don't want to turn out like that." He shuddered and she pulled him forward into a hug.

"Well, I'm sure you can figure something out. I wish there was something I could do, and I appreciate you talking to me about this. I'll have to do some research and see what I can come up with. Have you tried asking her out?" He shook his head and as she went to continue talking he pulled back and spoke before she could.

"She would refuse me, I was too horrible to her too many times growing up." Hermione's confused look made him want to take back that statement, but he couldn't. "Look, I didn't want your sympathy; I guess I just wanted someone to talk to about this since the only other person I talk to is my mother." He stood and continued about what he'd been doing beforehand. She watched him moving around the room and took into account how different he looked, once again that day.

He looked like he had grown up, his face didn't hold the same arrogance as it once had and he looked healthier, but still fit. She was sure that he still took to working out in that seeker way that even Harry did. His platinum blonde hair wasn't being held in place by gel but was swept back naturally, mostly to his left side, his hair parting on its own. He walked with grace, what she could now tell was from the Veela in him, and he looked like, if he so wanted, that he could captivate an entire room with his pose and stare. In some ways he still resembled the kid he once was, but he looked so much like the man he will be that it was getting to Hermione. She wanted to help him become that man and not let him turn into an animal.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but staring, really Granger?" He chuckled and Hermione jumped not knowing how he knew she'd been looking, she hadn't noticed him glancing her way at all. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her though and while she sat checking him over he would watch her out of the corner of his eye, a playful grin on his face the whole time.

"I… I uhm…" she coughed and shifted in her seat before going back to organizing her desk with shaky hands. "I was simply trying to think up something that could help you, you know. This law, if we can't find a way around it, will negate whether or not you mate with her." He scoffed and shook his head.

"No it won't. Law's regarding Veela's, and Veela magic alone will Negate this law for me, I'm hoping that I won't have to use those methods and I can woo her over before she's claimed by this law and… has to fulfill certain requirements of said law before I can get her out of it."

"Well, if you tell me who she is, then that'll be a step closer in figuring out what we can do for the two of you." She stood at full height and placed her hands on her hips. He grinned at her and this was the first that she noticed that his canine was elongated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Granger. You just wouldn't." He said, preempting her on 'I would too' comment. She huffed and moved around her desk and over to him so that she could look him in the eye.

"Tell me Draco." He shook his head and stepped back from her and turned away. "Fine then, I'll just go down to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and get your records, and I will mind you." They were silent for a few minutes before he turned on her and she could tell he was holding back, what he was holding back she wasn't sure.

"You do that Granger, invade my privacy! It's not like I need it. After all, you'd be finding out soon enough on your own! Who cares to find out from Draco Malfoy themselves?" He turned and stormed from the office and she stood there gaping at the door he'd all but run out of. She turned back to her desk, a hand on her mouth and made her way over to grab his tea before rushing out of the door as well. She made it to the lifts just as his was closing and she managed to slip in. He was glaring at the gate and she turned to him, panting slightly.

"I'm sorry, you left this too. I really didn't mean to push a button I shouldn't have." She put her free hand on his shoulder and he relaxed, and as he turned to her she held out his tea, he took it and nodded. Once they arrived at the Atrium he stalked off, leaving her in the lift to go back down. When the lift chimed that they were arriving on the 4th floor she climbed off and made her way to the Beings part of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

* * *

**This is the hairstyle I was thinking Draco had, with the hair just slightly longer: http:/ /0 .tqn. com/ d/ mensfashion/ 1/0/ X/y/ 81664250_ 10. jpg {take out the spaces}**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First off, I apologize for the lateness, my keyboard decided it was going to break and it took me a while to be able to get another one then for the last three days I've been super busy. So, without further adue, I give you chapter 4 which is much longer to make up for the tardiness of this chapter.**_

* * *

When Harry walked back into the kitchen coming down from a shower he took several minutes ago he noticed Hermione sitting at the table. He smiled when he first noticed her before he noticed the distant look in her face, the frown in place of the usual smile, and the creases on her brow. He moved over to sit next to her, pulling up a chair and taking one of her hands in his.

"Hermione, look at me." She jumped at his voice but didn't follow his request. A few minutes of coaxing and he finally got her attention enough to look at him. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and pointed down at the file on the table. He glanced down and took note of the official Ministry seals from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

He sighed and stood up not knowing what else to do since it seemed as if this was a private matter. He turned and left the room leaving her to fall head first back into her trance of circling thoughts. He wondered what would be bothering her; she seemed well enough when he left her at the Ministry earlier that afternoon. Maybe that was it, maybe Malfoy had done or sad something! He was about to go back in and ask her but as he caught the look on her face one more time, he decided against it.

In the hallway he ran into Ron and Ginny who were standing there watching Hermione with concern on their faces. He nudged them, hoping to get them to move along before he had to actually voice anything. They took his hint and turned to leave when they vaguely heard Hermione whisper something.

"I need… to speak… to George…" Ron's ears turned pink and Ginny's concerned look turned to confusion before Harry turned to look at Hermione again. She hadn't moved and now, since he hadn't seen her talk, it appeared as if she hadn't, but he knew she spoke, they all had heard her whisper and broken sounding voice. His brow furled and he shared a confused look with the other two before they all shrugged.

Harry turned and pushed Ginny and Ron to get them moving, he kept it up until they had made it to the room he shared with Ron, along the way he knocked on the door to George's room. He stuck his head in and looked pointedly at George through the darkened room.

"George, you're needed in the kitchen, don't take all too long getting there, eh?"

"Thanks Harry." The older redhead said as he stood and Harry nodded before continuing down the hallway. George waited until he couldn't hear their shuffling feet anymore before he opened the door and made his way down to the kitchen where he took note that only Hermione was there.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few minutes watching her look as if she was lost before he made himself known on his way to the same chair Harry had left in front of her. He sat, noticing she still hadn't noticed him yet, and waved a hand in front of her face before whispering her name. "Hermione?" She jumped and grabbed his hand from in front of her face before blinking a few times, her gaze focusing on him.

"Oh George… you need to know…" She didn't say anything for a few minutes and he started to get worried before she stood up, grabbing the folder he didn't see on the table and started walking over to the back door, motioning for him to follow her. He stood, righted the chairs, and followed behind her a good five feet as she led him a good twenty feet from the house and casting a few charms on the area around them.

She pulled a sheet out of the folder before closing it and placing the paper on top, moving it down to her side as she looked at him. "George, you… Well, to say that… The…" She was very unaware of how she was to go through with this and tell him, but she knew she had too, she knew he didn't know and he had to. She sighed and ran a hand over her face before frustratingly moving in a half circle both ways and then glaring at the sky.

"What's going on 'Mione?" George said, having been worried for a good few minutes now.

"George, how much do you know about your family history?" She asked him, still glaring at the sky.

"Not much really, just some random facts a few aunts and uncles have thrown out and that's about it. Why?" She shook her head and looked down at him.

"Know what a Sex Wizard is?" He nodded and confusion was quick to replace the worry on his face. "Good, less to explain. Your family, at the start of the line, was full of Sex Wizards and Witches, up until about 3 generations ago when they started being weeded out, I'm guessing by the drain in Magic in your family and selective breeding, you are after all a family of purebloods."

George nodded, held up a hand and fished his wand out of his pocket and conjured up two chairs for them to sit in. She nodded her thanks as they sat and she crossed her ankles as she sat forward, her elbows on her knees and hands clasping together around the folder that's still tucked in her hand. He copied her, but without the ankles crossed.

"What's this about?" She smirked at his forwardness about this; most people just heard her out and asked questions later.

"You, Bill, and Ginny, are the only Sex Wizard and Witch in your family right now. Charlie may be a strong wizard, but his magic wasn't strong enough for this; neither was Percy's. Bill already knows, Fred…" She coughed and looked away before sighing and looking back a moment later and continuing. "Fred was a Sex Wizard as well, and Ginny is too. Ron, that's a no brainer, and I'm guessing your father didn't have strong enough magic either." She frowned down at the folder and paper in her hand. "This just complicates things a tad with the marriage law."

"How's that? I don't understand how it would complicate things, after all, aren't Sex Wizards just all about Sex?" She shook her head and scoffed, he didn't know that much then after all.

"No, well, in a way yes, but still, mostly no. They are great when it comes to sexual endeavors, but they do have a mate. Once they mate with their significant other then they will only have sexual relations with that one person. It's like a Veela, or Werewolf." George's wide eyes and slightly frightful look only cemented how much she figured he knew. She sighed, once again, and reached across the space and handed him the paper she took out earlier.

It was his sheet with the information he needed at the top and genetic and magic bond information on Angelina and himself at the bottom; as he read it he seemed to calm down. He smiled toward the end gave a sigh of relief on who, she guessed at what he was reading, his mate is. He stared at the sheet a few moments before sighing and a small grin like smile appeared on his face.

"Angelina… Thank Merlin… I don't know what I would have done otherwise…" He handed the paper back and was silent a moment longer. "Two things. Why weren't we told before, and who was Fred's mate?" He looked out over the field they were sitting in.

"I'm not sure, practice of telling the children of this probably fell out after there became few and very far between in your family. For there to be three in one generation is odd enough. Also, Fred's mate was Katie Bell. Unless you tell her, she'll never know and for her, it won't matter."

"Why is that?"

"Mostly because he did die, which makes their bond nonexistent now, in a sense. Sorry…" She mumbled at the pained look on George's face as eh looked down at the ground between his legs, his hands now clasped together firmly. He stood quickly and made to leave before turning and nodding at her.

"Thanks for letting me know. Say, why is it that the Ministry has this information and I don't?" She smirked as she smiled at him.

"Just another thing that they monitor when a Wizard or Witch is born It's apparently one of the many tests they run on us all just after we're born. The parents are told but it's generally up to the parents to pass on the information later." He nodded again and started walking away. "Tell Ginny to come out, eh?" She called to him and he waved a hand behind him signifying that he heard her. George made his way inside and made his way to Ron's room, where at least he could find the wonder boys to figure out where Ginny might be. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in, so he did just that.

"Hey guys. Gin, 'Mione wants you outside, about 20 feet from the back door, careful there are charms up." She nodded and stood from Ron's bed where she had been sitting while conversing with Ron, who was on the floor leaning against his bed, and Harry, who was lying out on his bed. All three of them could tell George was distracted but didn't say anything as he turned from the room and quickly headed down the hall to the stairs, the sound of his foot prints leading up a flight where Charlie, Bill and their parent's rooms were. The three in the room shared a look and Ginny shrugged before heading out to talk to Hermione.

* * *

He knew that she had gone to get the records, he knew for sure, just like he knew he was blonde. He wasn't sure how she'd take the news that he knew for a fact that she wasn't ready for. Once he left the Ministry he had headed straight to Astoria's, taking his time walking up to her grand house from the front gate, just like one did at the Malfoy Manor, to think over things. By the time he made it to the front door both Astoria and Daphne were waiting at the door.

"Draco, why are you here?" Daphne, in her older-very-concerned-sisterly voice as she kept an eye on Astoria's face for her reaction. Draco had to think of that for a second, answering vaguely as he thought it over. He knew he had to tell Astoria the truth, seeing as Astoria knew about his Veela heritage as it was.

"To talk to Astoria of course. Just because this marriage law has come about doesn't mean that I have to completely stop talking to her." He sneered at Daphne who scoffed and brought her hands up in a mock surrender before turning and walking back inside. He held his arm out for Astoria to take as he motioned with his other toward the garden around the side of the house for a walk. She inclined her head and moved forward to lightly grasp his arm. They knew these actions were for formalities now since they were not seeing each other. Once they had been walking a few moments she broke the silence.

"Draco, just tell me." He sighed at her words and shrugged, slowly their walk down.

"Astoria, you know that I was intending on marrying you right? Well, even if I had, once I turned 21, I would have gone rabid. I'm sorry to tell you that you aren't my mate; we were fooling ourselves, no… that's not right… I was fooling the both of us. I… I am sorry…" They fell into silence as they both thought over his words as they walked on a while longer. She slowly came to a stop, in turn causing him to stop and he turned to look at her.

"I knew. I mean, how could I not? You would never go beyond a polite kiss, never really hold me, your hugs were too civil and not as warm as one who really felt for me. I guess I was just trying to deceive myself but, I see that now we, indeed, were just fooling ourselves. I wish you luck, Draco, on your mate, and I'm just sorry it wasn't me. Who is it, may I ask?" He nodded and motioned for them to keep walking, they started out at a slow pace and leading up to a normal walk.

"It just happens to be the bane of my existence since I was 11, a one and only Hermione Granger." He scoffed and shook his head. "Who would have figured that, I sure didn't even see it coming till it happened." He was surprised to hear giggling and he turned to look over at the petite woman walking next to him as she covered her mouth with a hand and laughed.

"Who knew? Really? Everyone!" She calmed herself after a moment and once her breathing returned to normal she threw him a smile before explaining more. "We could all see it, I guess it's kind of why I held on so tight, we could all see it after second year, and it became more obvious until sixth year when you changed drastically. After The Dark Lord died you changed back to the Draco we all know and love, and it became obvious once more, you just kept talking about her, in some way, you would find some reason to bring her up; the paper, the latest rumor, anything. Endearing for the most part, annoying for the girlfriend though."

Now, there were not that many time's that Astoria has ever had one up on Draco, or managed to ever make the taller male speechless, but right now with him staring down at her, the two of the walking along, back toward the front of the house the way they came around and to the front gate, was one of those times. He stopped and tilted his head and she noticed his eyes shift and became glazed over as if he was looking into nothing. She waited patiently for him to come back. Once he did he looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I didn't realize, I apologize." She nodded, knowing that even having gotten one apology out of the man earlier was a feat, but two in the span of an hour was a miracle.

"Now, I don't believe apologies are necessary, as long as you end up with her, I think we'll be ok. I am going to head up and go to bed; I have an owl from Weasley to answer waiting on me. You would think that after the meeting this afternoon he would know to hold off on trying for me, but the man seems a hopeless romantic, and I meant that… literally. Goodnight Draco."

She gave him a dignified hug and made her way back up the drive and he looked around, just noticing she had left him at the gate. Shaking his head he walked out to the apparition point and headed home. He knew that he had to face his mother sometime soon, better get it done now rather than have a blow up later. Once he arrived home he made his way to the one place his mother was during the day until she went to bed; the Parlor.

He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame to watch her, she looked so sad even though she was laughing at Pipsky who was conversing with her. He half smiled at the sight and made his way over to sit next to his mother, letting Pipsky know he could keep going. He sat for a while listening to his mother and their House Elf talk back and forth and smirked at the thought of what Hermione would think of this.

He knew that during their Hogwarts years she had gone on some House Elf tirade and started her own organization, which floundered horribly and that had a funny name to it. He wasn't his father, and once all the Death Eaters left his ancestral home after Voldemort was killed Draco quickly rectified how things were done around the house, his father no longer around to tell him otherwise. Even when they moved out for the rebuilding he kept up with being nicer to his House Elves.

"Pipsky." The House Elf looked up at Draco who had said his name while Pipsky had stopped talking for breath. "Have a seat, I need to talk to mother, you two can continue this in a moment." The House Elf nodded and propped himself up on a chair across the coffee table. "Thank you Pipsky, and also for behaving today at the Ministry." The Elf nodded and smiled at Draco.

"Mother," he turned to face her and she faced him, "I went to the Ministry this morning and turns out even the Minister didn't know of what we were told in the letters that weren't sent this morning. He put Granger and I in charge of correcting as much of this as we can and taking over the Department until he can find a reliable substitute for the job."

"Oh Draco, does this mean things with Granger will be progressing? Will you try to woo her soon? How long till I can get grandchildren?" Draco's appalled face amused his mother as she started laughing at him, her blue eyes shining and her long blonde hair thrown back across her shoulders when she tilted her head back while laughing.

"Oi! Not cool mother. I'm not going to push it, but I'm sure she knows by now, she got all the records from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to help with figuring out who to pair people with that won't go against marriage bonds and mates. Of course I gave her the idea…" He sighed and looked up at the ceiling and shook his head before standing and pecking his mother's cheek just before heading toward the door. "I'll let you two continue, I just wanted to update you, I'll be in the study." His mother nodded and he could hear their conversation pick back up as he headed down the hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been up there, but he was sure he missed dinner as his stomach started growling at him. Draco had not taken his nose out of his scrolls and parchments since he sat at his desk hours earlier. He sat back and stretched out and noticed on the edge of his desk that there was a tray with food on it, he apparently had not noticed it and placed several pieces of parchment over the tray and one was threatening to take a dip in his soup. He reached over and cleared it up before picking up the food and feeling how warm it was. He noticed the stasis spell that left his food moderately warm enough to eat.

Unfortunately for Draco the moment he brought the spoon to his lips to eat there came a loud _TAP TAP TAP_ at his window and it gave him such a shock that he spilt his food all over his shirt when he had jumped. He stood quickly and looked down at himself before dropping the spoon into his bowl and moving to window to let the owl in, glaring at the offending creature the whole time; he quickly untied the letter from the brown owl's leg.

"Pipsky!" He yelled out as he closed the window, the owl obviously wanting a reply before leaving. The House Elf appeared after a moment and Draco noticed he looked half awake. "Can you bring me some of my sleep wear? You can go back to bed after that." The Elf nodded and popped out of the room to return a moment later holding out the clothes to a distracted Draco who was reading the letter that he took from the owl.

"Master Draco, sir?" Draco looked up slightly startled not having realized how out of it he had gotten so quickly from the letter. He put the letter down and moved over to take the clothes from the small creature nodding his thanks to him.

"'ll put my dirty clothes in the hamper myself, go back to bed." The House Elf bowed low and popped out of the room giving Draco his privacy to change; Draco shut the blinds on the windows first. When he was done he placed his dirty clothes on the chair near the door so he could take them out when he left the room and went back to his letter from Hermione.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I know you really didn't want me to, but I needed to pull everyone who is involved in this' records. You knew didn't you? How long have you been hiding this from me? You only have till next summer anyway and you hide the fact that I'm even the key to your survival? I can't pretend I'm ok with this, because I'm not, but I'm also not happy with not being told._

_Anyway, onto business; I got a hold of a few people already and told them that they need to see me tomorrow and I've already told a few of those close to where I am what they were not told about what they are. This just complicates things Draco, some people's mates aren't in the age grouping and some people already had marriage arrangements with some people older than the age requirement. _

_I'm not entirely sure what to do about this, and I know it is one of the things we will have to work through to get this finished. I wonder, do you think that we could get the age grouping expanded? Maybe add in 2 or 3 years? That would mean people born from1975 or 1976 to 1982. I wish you were here to talk this over with now, I hate that I can't figure this out now._

_Hermione Granger_

He could tell she had taken her time writing this, who knows how many times she had started over. He knew she wouldn't have tacked on the 'I wish you were here' part without several moments of hesitation. He smirked and sat down pulling a parchment out of his stack that had not been marked on yet and pulled his ink and quill closer and wrote a quick response back.

_Hermione,_

_You can come over now, I'm still up and I probably will be for hours. Bring sleep wear in case you end up staying and a change for tomorrow; just in case, can't be too careful. We can chat and I can explain everything. I still live on the grounds, but not in the Manor, see you at the gate._

_Draco_

He didn't add on formalities for he knew that she would see his intentions of getting closer to one another. He rolled up the parchment, spelled it so only she could open it, he honestly didn't want anyone else to read their correspondences, and tied it to the owl's leg. He stood and opened the window for the owl and he glared at the creature as it flew out, he was still after all upset at the thing. He went back to eating and once he was done he gathered his plate, tray and dirty clothes and went about putting them all in their respective places, even washing the bowl and spoon.

When he was finished he felt the pull of his wards letting him know she had arrived at the gate. He appariated to the front gate and smirked at her through it, waving one hand in front of the gate it appeared to disappear and she stepped through to take his other, offered, hand. He disappariated to his kitchen, in which he ended up steadying her when they appeared because she lost her balance, she fell against his arm and he didn't let go until he was sure she could stand straight.

"Thanks, the drive is bumpier, so it threw me off." He nodded and moved back to the sink to finish washing his bowl out.

"No problem, say, want some tea?" He glanced back at her and nodded, taking note of the fact that she came in her sleep wear when she started taking her coat off.

"Yes please, do you have Jasmine?" He smirked and reached over and opened a cabinet in which could be seen that the whole thing was completely full of different types of tea, Hermione gasped at the sight, never before had she seen so many kinds of tea in one place other than a store.

"Course I do. Mother likes her tea, she never can fully decide so she usually has Pipsky make her different kinds when she has her tea." The brown haired witch made her way over to study the types of tea while Draco pulled the kettle out from a deep drawer and filled it with water. As he placed it on the stove she decided on the tea she wanted and reached for it, but it was just out of her reach since she was only so tall. She heard him chuckle and it made her jump, not just the sound of his voice but with how close he was to her, she didn't hear him walk up behind her.

"Which one?" She pointed, not sure she could trust her voice at that moment, it might all just come out as a squeak or babble and that would not look good. He grabbed it down and pulled out a few bags from it and put the box back, finally moving away from her, she breathed a sigh of relief before turning to watch him; she leaned back against the counter. "Personal bubble, Granger? He chuckled again and didn't see her nod. "This is my favorite tea, and surprisingly enough, the one tea my mother hates, it's only there for me." He turned as he said this and grinned at her, having finished the prep work for the tea and made his way to sit at the small table and motioning for her to take the other seat.

"Draco, I don't want to beat around the bush here… So, I'll get right to it. Why didn't you tell me I'm your mate? I mean, I was asking this afternoon after all."

"Would you honestly have believed me if I had come right out and said 'Hey Granger, your my mate, I'm a Veela, without you I die, and we're meant to be together.' I don't think so. You needed either time or proof, or even better, both. I wasn't going to force this on you." She stared at the table for a few moments before speaking to the table.

"What now then? I'm not sure what to do… I know but I don't." He sighed and stood up moving to the stove as the kettle went off at the end of her sentence.

"I don't know either Hermione, but unlike you I'm on a time limit. I won't force you, but I honestly don't want to turn into a feral Veela." He finished making up the tea and brought it over and set hers in front of her. "Want anything for it?" She shook her head and he nodded as he sat down, seems they both liked t without milk or sugar.

"What's…" She coughed and sighed before continuing. "I wasn't able to look up much on the Veela before I left the Ministry earlier and we don't have anything at the Burrow so I don't know much on the… mating process or… or well anything other than what you told me."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me if I had told you earlier, you're barely believing it now and you have the proof yourself." He decided that looking at the table was much more interesting than looking at her face, as much as he'd prefer her face; he just couldn't take the glare right then and he was suddenly starting to regret asking her over. "Look, I would normally tell you to go do your homework, but truthfully, you wouldn't find much that would be true unless a pureblood gave you the information, and not many would trust an outsider with said information.

"Marking and a vocal vow are required for the mating process, the marking is a two-step process, three f you've had previous sexual experiences." He looked up and at her and noticed the blush on her face, he wanted to know if she had or not. "Have you had previous experience?" She shook her head as she answered.

"Just a few kisses here and there but nothing intimate. I just never thought t felt right enough at all." He nodded and her blush grew more as she noticed his gaze.

"Good. The third marking would have been the only one that would have required sex as part of the development of our mating." She nodded, her hands much more interesting at the moment than anything else in the room and they were clenched together on the table top. "Hermione, I won't push you, you can deny me." He wished she wouldn't though; he needed her, even if she didn't need him. He would give her many chances to back out of this so she couldn't say it was all forced upon her.

"What are the marks and vow?" She asked her voice a little on the high side letting Draco take notice of how nervous she seemed to be.

"The um… the first mark is made through a kiss, where we share blood. The second mark, made immediately after the vows, is a bite, where I um…" He coughed and looked away from her completely, staring at the sink instead. "Where I inject you with the Veela 'venom', in which will seal the bond between us. It's a forever kind of thing Hermione; it can't be taken back once done and if you leave then we both suffer for it." Here he turned and looked at her, reaching out a hand and making her look up at him. "I promise I'll do the best I can, but sometimes I do slip up, but I also guarantee I am not my father nor am I my aunt." Her eyes widened at the reminder of who his family is and she sat back away from his touch.

"I know she's dead, but where's your father?" She looked around unsure if he would jump out at her from the dark corners of the room. He chuckled and shook his head as he sat back in his seat.

"Long dead. When we left the battle we appariated back to the Manor where we hid out for a few days, unfortunately a few Death Eaters managed to get past my father's weakening wards and killed him, once he died the Manor immediately answered to me and I made quick work of vacating the unwelcome Death Eaters and strengthening the wards. Don't get me wrong," he shrugged and sat up a little more, "he was my father, and I loved him for that role he played when I was younger, but I hated the man he was and he was no longer my father. I'm glad he's dead and can't bother me or my mother anymore."

He watched her reactions as she calmed down and started to bite her lip, a habit Draco was quickly realizing she did when she was thinking of something she didn't want to be. He knew he better get all this out in the open now rather than later for the sake of any kind of relationship they would have. If this was anyone other than his mate he would not have said any of what he had and he knew for certain that she didn't want to even hear it in the first place. They sat there sipping their tea for a while in silence, one filled with the noise of their thoughts and raging feelings that were normally so well hidden.

"I'm not sure… Draco… I don't know. I mean… I just…" She couldn't get anything out at all and she didn't know how to get anything through to him that she was thinking or feeling. "Oh bugger it!" She stood and stepped around the edge of the table that separated them, he had stood when she did and when she was within range pulled her in where she stood on her toes and kissed him. He knew not to mark her, that she was trying to even figure out f there was something between them and he wondered what that shiver was about before she pulled away with a gasp.

"Now, now, Granger, we aren't here for pleasure, we're here for business after all." He smirked down at her as he tightened his hold on her contradicting what he said even before he leaned down to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Translations are at the bottom, it's not as long as last chapter, mostly because i found the perfect cliffhanger spot. ^.^ Oh evil me. Review! -mwauh-**

* * *

"Wait! Wait…" Hermione exclaimed as she put a hand up, effectively stopping Draco, and moving back and out of his embrace. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that… I.. Well, I mea… You… Gosh I didn't thin… Oh man…" Hermione stuttered out as she looked around panicked before ending off with a moan and her hand wiping across her face.

"The hell Hermione?" Draco was highly confused by her, one moment she was unsure then kissing him then she goes back to confused, next she might try jumping him again, he couldn't predict her. She stood there in front of him for a few moments with her head in her hands before shyly looking up at him.

"Sorry… I needed to know what it would be like; if it would be something I wouldn't mind doing. My mind simply… ran away with me?" She looked at him with uncertainty while biting her lip. "Are you doing this to me on purpose?"

"Doing what?" He stood, arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face, trying to figure her out.

"I… I'm not… sure… exactly. I just feel… different? When you're around, I didn't realize it until I sat and thought of it earlier, and now that I'm aware of it, I can pick up on it more." They stared at each other and he tilted his head trying to keep her talking so they could both figure out what it is that is going on. "You touch me and I get shivers and goose-bumps, I… My body feels pleasant and I don't wanna stand apart from you. Why?" Draco was silent for a moment before sighing and uncrossing his arms just before sitting back into his chair.

"Pheromones. Simple as that. I can control them around other females; apparently though around you, the Veela can't help but let them loose. He also won't listen to me and stop it." He had started scratching nonexistent things off the table when he started talking, not stopping for a few moments before glancing at Hermione, she seemed to be in her own little world. She opened her mouth a few times to say something only to end up closing her mouth with a sharp sound when her teeth hit together. "I doubt that sound means anything pleasant for your teeth Hermione." She blinked a few times before shaking her head, she didn't hear what he said specifically, but she knew he said something playful. Whatever it was he said could be ignored however for her questions.

"You said you can control them around other females, how does that work? How did you manage to control it?" She sat back down giving Draco her full attention as she switched into 'research mode'. Draco sighed and shook his head as he sat back in his chair; of course, leave it to her to only hear that part.

"I got tired of people, mostly females, throwing themselves at me, and once I came into my heritage, I found out why they were doing so, and I practiced, a whole lot mind you, to stop it. I knew I had it when even Pansy left me alone." He chuckled and she smiled slightly.

"When did you practice this? You were at Hogwarts and then Azkaban, when did you come up with the time?" He out right laughed at her words and how naïve she could be.

"Mea, you wouldn't believe how much time I had 7th year, you weren't there remember?" She looked very well taken aback, almost like someone had slapped her.

"Seriously? You spent all of 7th year flirting with other women to figure out how to turn on and off your charisma? What about your studies?"

"Studies? Is that what we called them then? I don't think so, even to us Purebloods, and most of us faked liking it, it was Hell. Our studies were on the best way to use the Unforgivables and our homework was torturing others in the dungeons! We hated hurting our classmates, but in order not to be hurt ourselves we had to do the hurting. I didn't have to open a single book that year to pass anything but McGonagall and Flitwick's class." He could see the frown marring her brow but didn't think anything of it as he kept talking. "I didn't do a thing that year other than flirt around, eat with friends and survived the war as only I knew how."

"Are you serious?" Hermione stood from her chair with such force that her chair screeched back and fell over. "You hurt people then laze about like it didn't matter? That's surviving? People had to hide from you and your 'friends' Draco. Many of the people I knew went into hiding, some didn't even make it back out, and in the only 'safe haven' that the wizarding world knows, you tortured people just to get a free pass! That's sick!" She moved to make her way out of the kitchen, trying not to give him much of a chance to say anything. He didn't like that very much; especially when she blew up at him for doing what he had to; he stood and before she could get far he raised his voice at her, stopping her effectively with his words.

"Am I serious? Yes! I am bloody serious Hermione! I could have been the one being tortured, and even so, those that I personally tortured didn't get it that bad! I did what I had to do to save people and to save my family! I didn't like it, I hated it, the feeling of bringing pain to someone else, to see their blood, seeing their mangled bodies! That still haunts me!" He watched as she shook her head and continued out the door at a faster pace than before she had stopped. He growled as he took off after her, trying to prevent her from leaving without a resolution. "Don't you dare go anywhere Hermione Granger!" She stopped and turned quickly, her wand in her hand, the tip pointing right at his chest.

"Dare I? Excuse me? You think you have the power to control me? I don't think so. I don't care who you are, you don't control me!" The magic around her was causing her hair to frizz out, making her resemble the former her, from before she went through puberty. He held his hands up in surrender hoping that she would put her wand away.

"I didn't mean it like that! I simply meant that you shouldn't just walk out like that without resolving anything beforehand!" He shouted back, he didn't think once whether or not his mother or House Elf could hear them, at the moment he was fully concentrating on the highly dangerous threat in front of him.

"I don't have to resolve anything!" The hand not holding her wand was thrust through the air across her body as if she was trying to ward something from herself, most likely his words.

"We have to, to be able to work together!" The Veela inside of Draco was sending him warning signs to simply shut his mouth before he said something stupid, but he wasn't listening. "Do you honestly think I want to work with you? Huh? Of course I don't! What self-respecting man would be willing to work with someone like you? Ugly, overly self-confident, annoying Muggle-born and oh! Don't forget the bookworm charm to top it off!" They both froze when his mouth shut on the last word and Draco, his Veela included, took note of the increase of dangerous aura and magic surrounding her as the seconds ticked. Her jaw was clenched together, a tick in her jaw could be seen on the right side and he could just barely make out the tell-tale signs of tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't speak to me ever again Draco Malfoy. And here I thought you were better than that." She turned to walk away, barely catching anything out of the corner of her eye until the last second when she found herself being forced backwards. She didn't realize, as it all was only a few seconds that he had moved until she was pressed between him and the wall.

"Don't speak to us like that Meus Sodalis, I know the Puer can be… un-agreeable at times, but don't take what he says personally, you simply… perturbatus eum, is all." He had caught her gaze as he started talking and held it as he took a step back; their hard breathing was the only thing between them now. She wasn't sure if she was glad or not for knowing Latin well enough to know what he had said, or if she would have preferred to not know that he called her his mate, even if Draco had said it before, it just felt different this time.

Once he took a step back she looked him over and she was glad she didn't have enough breath in her to gasp or it would have been really obvious that she was just noticing the tell-tale signs of a change in him; the one indicating the Veela is in control. His canines were elongated significantly, his eyes were darker, like storm clouds at sea, his hair was brighter, a few shades toward white, and he looked like he was glowing slightly. She almost forgot that she was upset at him for a moment, but the glare, that same self- centered, spiteful glare graced his features once again and it made her remember why it was exactly she was upset at him.

"Amor, mitescere, oportet te scire." She blinked at him and it took her a moment's thought to realize what else had changed about him, his voice had become gravelly, more animalistic and predatory. She very vaguely realized what he had actually said.

"I don't know what you're getting at with this understanding business Malfoy, but I won't stick around to find out. It was a mistake coming here; I knew nothing good could come of being around you." He looked pained and she noticed the fact that his body seemed to be rippling; there was no starting spot, except that it appeared to be coming from under his skin.

"I've given you a chance to walk away, I've given you the choice and yet you stayed! Why did you stay only to leave now? You gave us a taste, a gustus caeli, and then you rip it away from us! For what? Trying to find out how to control ourselves around other women so that you wouldn't do just this? We flirted, yes! You never asked us if we went further than that, well let me tell you something, I'm still a virgin, and I stayed that way for you! But not once have you ask what has you truthfully bothered!

"You used what we had to do to survive against us. We only survived for you anyway and if you walk out of those doors tonight, it will be the last time you see us!" The glare shared between them was almost enough to make the pair of them apologize, they could both feel the nearly physical hurt from this fight, and neither one wanted to acknowledge what his confession really meant.

"I did things I'm not proud of Hermione, but I've changed so that I could become the man you would want, I'm not that boy anymore!" She turned away at his pleading look that was accompanied by his words. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get away from him, he was overriding her senses so she couldn't think. One moment she wants him, then for some reason she's jealous; and, yes, she did use the fact he tortured people as an excuse to blow up at him but she couldn't tell him she was jealous, that would be horrible and highly embarrassing; a moment later she's afraid and with the emotional rollercoaster he's got her on she just can't think straight.

"I… I can't do this Draco… I can't accept you… I thought I could… but I can't!" At her words Draco fell to his knees and she turned and fled out of the room, his scream of agony and anger following her out. She quickly left the Malfoy lands and appariated, with the loudest crack she's ever made, to the only place she could think of: her parent's old home. No one lived there anymore, but since they had owned the home no one could sell it without her permission; she went up to her old room and collapsed in a sobbing heap.

While she was busy fleeing and escaping her own reality, Draco was dealing with the words she left behind, they were tearing him apart, his Veela was attacking him from the inside out for his stupidity in driving her away. This was how his mother and House Elf found him minutes later, screaming, thrashing and convulsing, his skin rippling even more so, it looked as if something was trying to break free from inside.

"Pipsky! Quickly! We need to calm him down." Narcissa rushed over as Pipsky popped out of the room, quickly returning with a vile of calming draught.

"Here Mrs'es ma'am." The Elf handed over the potion and they moved him so he was flat on his back, his eyes wide open, still emitting those horrible screams. Narcissa unstopped the vile and poured some into Draco's mouth, but it didn't have any effect, she poured some more but still no results. She handed the vile back to the House Elf and quickly and forcefully closed his mouth, making sure that he at least swallowed the potion. When his jaw forced itself back open and his arms started hitting her harder she moved back away from her hurting son. She knew she couldn't take him to St. Mungos for they wouldn't be able to help him, they would most likely only make it worse.

"Pipsky, we need to knock him out. The Veela will be able to take over easier then." The Elf nodded and shifted his hand, effectively stopping Draco's movements before levitating him up and Narcissa walked over calmly, his eyes now following her. "I'm not going to hurt you, mea filius, please, calm yourself." The look she received would haunt her forever. They were the same eyes Lucius' cousin had when he went feral; they were pained, angry, hurting and screaming for her to do something. She wasn't sure what happened after she went to bed, but she guessed Hermione had come over; there was no one else that could put him in this state.

"You don't have long; let me help you, let me help you get her back." He was slowly starting to shake now and she glanced at Pipsky, who had a concentrated stare pointed at Draco. She moved her hand along his shoulder carefully and to his neck where she knew his pressure point was before pinching it. His body seemed to relax for a moment and his eyes closed before snapping open a moment later.

Narcissa gasped and moved back, she knew that the Veela was in charge now, his eyes were fully black, his hair completely white, with a tint of silver and his canines would make a vampire jealous. Pipsky made a small whimper just before a small shock wave spread through the room originating at Draco. Narcissa and Pipsky had turned their faces away and once they looked back they were both slightly afraid of the man that stood before them, no not man, creature.

"You shall not interfere. I was punishing him for pushing her away, now I'll have to wait for him to awaken." He looked around the room, most of the stuff had been broken or knocked over in the blast but he stepped over to the door way, almost as if he was levitating over everything. "Clean this mess up, I don't want to see this when I come back through here." His deep, animalistic voice took on a note of viciousness that had not been there before the Veela had taken control.

"Mea filius?" Narcissa asked, slowly and carefully, she knew how bad a Veela male could get, she had seen it a few times before with various family members, but a Veela had never taken control to this extent before. At her questioning look and the 'my son' he scoffed and shot her a glare.

"Te sunt non mater, te sunt simpliciter humana vivit adipiscing." Narcissa gasped at his words, a hand coming up to cover her mouth at his harsh words spoken to her. The Veela itself didn't consider her a mother, only her Veela side, which had stayed complacent since her and Lucius had mated all those years ago. She shook her head, tears quickly forming in her eyes. "The only reason you are not dead where you stand is because of my mother and the fact that this room still needs to be cleaned." With that he turned and left, leaving the house and making his way down to the apparition point where he stood feeling for her magic for a moment. Once he found the signature of her magic he grabbed a hold with his own and soon was no longer there, not even a sound had accompanied him as he disappariated.

* * *

**Mea = My, or Mine.**

**Meus Sodalis = My mate**

**Puer = boy**

**perturbatus eum = upset him**

**Amor, mitescere, oportet te scire. = Love, grow tame, but you must know.**

**a gustus caeli = a taste of Heaven**

**mea filius = my son**

**Te sunt non mater, te sunt simpliciter humana vivit adipiscing = You are not my mother, you are simply the human she lives in.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, Yes, this is short, BUT BUT BUT! this is a transition chapter, the next one will be nice and long for you :D I just didn't want an overload on this one after having not written in so long. So, enjoy, and the next, longer chapter full of yummy goodness will be here soon my readers!

* * *

The feeling in the room was full of tension, there was a feeling of anxiousness, nervousness, jealousy and hatred. As Ginny stood back and watched as couples made their way up one at a time to the Ministers desk she couldn't help but try and dissect the feelings in the room. Several men were obviously jealous of the couples as they stood on one side of the room with no one on their arms. The couples going to talk to Kingsley were a mix of anxious and nervous, it was hard for her to get a read on them. Draco was in a glaring match with Ron and occasionally he would throw a glare at Harry as well. She knew they all hated each other, but after what Hermione had told her last month, well, she knew they would all have to get along sooner or later. More than likely later though seeing as Hermione wasn't around anymore. Ginny bit her lip and remembered the morning it happened, a month ago, give or take a day that she had last seen Hermione.

_The door to her bedroom bust open and Hermione rushed in, her eyes wide and a crazy look in her eyes, it caused Ginny to sit up from her bed and watch her closely. Hermione rushed to her stash of clothes and started digging in them, obviously trying to find something. The door, that Hermione had recently come through and left wide open, was now occupied by confused and worried members of the house. Hermione, for her credit, didn't even blush as she started stripping in front of everyone. The shock of which caused everyone to freeze, no one moved again until she was redressed, __Scourgified and putting on her extra pair of shoes. The first to move was Ginny as she scrambled over to her friend and kneeled in front of her, Hermione barely looked up from the spot she was sitting in as she fixed her socks and shoes._

___"'Mione?"_

___"Ginny, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to burn all my clothes, especially the ones I just took off. I need no evidence of me here. I would also apprec-"_

___"Hermione!" Ginny caught her attention by cutting her off and turning her face to hers. She gasped as she saw the marks on Hermione's cheeks. Even though she had used __Scourgify the tear stain marks and puffy eyes were still there. "Where did you get all those marks and why are you crying? Did something happen? What's wrong?" __Hermione sniffled and wiped her nose with her sweater sleeve before shaking her head, a look of determination settling on her features. She looked down to make sure her shoes were done and stood, Ginny standing with her. They stared at each other and Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder at all the people standing in the doorway or the hallway behind them. _

_____"Draco and I mated, His Veela couldn't wait any longer and even though I consented, to save Draco mind you, I don't... I can't be around here anymore. I know that no matter where I go he will know where I am, I just... I can't be here anymore. I am... I'm going to go to Kingsley and tell him I can't work for him right now, or at least in office, and I have to leave. I'm sorry... I just... I have to go..." She made to move forward but Ginny stepped into her path, causing her to come up short. _

_____"Can't we talk about this?" Hermione shook her head and sighed, she stepped back, grabbed her wand and beaded bag and before their eyes she dissapperated. Of course Molly and Arther were more concerned with how she managed that rather than she was gone, that is until it hit that she was indeed gone and then they proceeded to freak out.  
_

Ginny sighed and moved forward with Harry to talk to Kingsley. Even though Ginny knew she was a Sex- Witch it didn't change who she was going to end up with. Her powers knew Harry and her were matched and that lead to them having a healthy relationship, they even managed to survive this who debacle. She still wasn't sure though if she was even going to tell Harry, after all, she had to have Hermione tell her. George and Angelina moved to stand behind Ginny and Harry. She of course was tuning all the conversations out and was focusing on the detail of the room. She wanted to see if she could change it. It was within her power to manipulate the feelings in a room after all, that was what Hermione told her. Though, maybe the outcome of that would not be good with this kind of setting, she mused on that. It would be wickedly evil to suddenly have everyone at each others throats, but highly inappropriate for a business meeting of sorts. She wished she had a camera to see the clothes flying, it would be hilarious, George would help her, she was sure. She inwardly sighed, she wouldn't dare, if only for Hermione and knowing that she wouldn't approve.

Ginny could tell Draco was watching the group she had come with since they had walked in. His molten gaze was wearing on her nerves, she wasn't sure how long his penetrating stare would stay on her, but she really didn't want to be reliable for damages to him should he continue staring. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the subtle changes in him since their first meeting with the Minister over this whole affair. His shoulders were more squared, and he looked as if he was oozing intimidation, even from as far away from him as she was she could tell his eyes were a silver color, not their usual grey and at times she noticed they darkened. He never smiles but she bet that if he did she'd see his elongated teeth. Having studied Veela when Snape was the DADA teacher she could spot the changes fairly well, she didn't like it though.

As Ginny moved up with Harry further into the line of people claiming when they were having their ceremonies to their now chosen partners that Hermione had orchestrated from wherever she had disappeared to, she couldn't help but wish her friend would come back soon. No one but Kingsley had heard anything from Hermione in a month and they all hoped she was doing ok and that she'd come home soon.


End file.
